


Prima Ballerina

by Alec_Bane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballet AU, Bromance to Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kittens, Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Smut, duh - Freeform, dumb friend things, eventually sex, friendzoned, heated make out session, sleep overs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Otabek did ballet when he was a child, but then when his dad gained custody of him, he was forced to quit. Five years later Otabek decides to secretly go to class without his dad knowing. What he wasn't expecting was the beautiful Yuri Plisetsky being there...





	1. Prologue

Otabek Altin wanted to do ballet ever since he saw The Nutcracker when he was nine. A year later his mom signed him up for ballet lessons. Otabek was excited for his first class, but the rest of his class was so far ahead of him. He wasn't as flexible or had good balance like they did. 

Otabek was demoted to a younger class, so he wouldn't hold the other kids back. Even in the younger class he was behind. 

Dear God. They must've been doing this since they could walk. He thought to himself.

Then Otabek saw him. Yuri Plisetsky. He was ahead of everyone in the class. He was beauty, grace, and even though he was small and delicate looking he had the unforgettable eyes of a soldier. Or so Otabek thought.

Ballet class ended. Otabek saw Yuri about to leave, and rushed up. "Yu-Yuri right?" Otabek asked and the smaller boy faced him. 

"Yes," he replied. "What do you want?" 

Otabek cleared his throat. "Can you teach me how to be good like you?"

"You can't be good like another person," Yuri said after a moment. "You can only be your own kind of good."

"Will... you help me do that then?" Otabek asked. Yuri sighed. "I guess so," he sighed. "Though I have somewhere to go. Tomorrow after class I suppose I could help you." 

Later that night, changed Otabek's life forever.


	2. Watch Where You're Going Jack Ass!

*5 Years Later* 

Yurio's POV

I snuck out of the house. My guardian, Lila, is pretty strict. I just wanted to get away for a bit. After a long day of chores, homework, and ballet lessons, I needed one. 

My legs are sore, but I ignore it and keep walking. I go to a coffee shop and get me a cup of cocoa, then continue my walk. It's chilly outside, and I wish I remembered my jacket. 

As I'm walking someone bumps me from behind, hard enough to make me drop my drink. I whip around. "Watch where you're going jack ass!" I snap at him. I don't care if he is, tall and handsome, and sorta has this loner look about him, and appears to be a bad boy which is sorta my type, he's still a jack ass for bumping into me like that.

"Yuri Plisetsky?" He asked with no expression on his face. 

"Yeah that's my name," I say crossing my arms. "What do you want?"

He steps closer to me so I take a step back. "I'm sorry for bumping into you, perhaps I can buy you another drink?" He asks. Who does this stranger think he his?

"I don't even know you," I say glaring at him. He steps closer so I take another step back again. 

He sighs. "I'm Otabek Altin," he says. "I'm sorry for bumping into you, and I would like to buy you another cup of coffee. May I?" 

I could have said fuck you and walked away and never see that loser again, but for whatever reason I said, "Sure." 

A small smile spread across his lips. I walked with him back to the coffee shop, and of course there was a long line. I sighed. Part of me wanted to tell Otabek to forget it and walk back home, but for whatever reason I stayed. 

"What did you get?" Otabek asked as we were close to the front of the line. "Hot chocolate," I say. 

"Seriously? If you just wanted hot chocolate I could have taken you to my place," he said and I saw his cheeks redden. His place? Dude. I don't even know you. I open my mouth to make a snarky comment, but Otabek is ordering my cocoa. 

We sit down at a table across from each other. Otabek got him something to drink too. "Five years ago I was in your ballet class," he said and took a sip of whatever he got. I look up at him. I guess he kinda looked familiar.

"You're the kid who asked for help but never showed up after that," I say remembering him. "Did you quit?"

Otabek sighs. "My parents stopped paying for classes at the time," he said. I wait for him to say more, but he doesn't.


	3. Accept the Fact That He's Taking You Home

Yurio's POV 

We finished our drinks and left. "May I take you home?" Otabek asked as we left. I don't want this dude knowing where I live. What if he's a serial killer or something? 

"Uh no thanks," I say and turn to walk away. 

"You're walking home?" Otabek asks, and is that concern in his voice...?

I turn back around. "Well yeah."

"Let me drive you," Otabek says. God. Who does this guy think he is? My dad or something? 

"No," I snap at him. "I can get home just fine, thank you very much."   
He frowns. "I just want you to be safe Yuri."

I glare at him. "I said no," I say. "And no means no." 

I march off back to my house. A couple minutes later a guy on a motorcycle starts riding beside me. "Please let me drive you home," Otabek pleads and stops, handing me a helmet. I take it and put it on.   
"Fine, whatever." I say, just wanting him to stop bugging me. 

I get on behind him and hold on tight. I can feel his abs and feel myself blushing. I let out a sigh and contain control over myself.   
We ride in silence and I like it. This guy is annoying, but not like other people. He's... a different kind of annoying. I kinda like it. Of course I'm never telling him that though.


End file.
